1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a display device and in particular to a thin display device having a cushion to absorb impact shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-readers or e-book devices are thin display devices capable of displaying text and images on a screen. Thus, they are electronic versions of printed books. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional thin display device, such as an e-reader, primarily comprises a front case C1, a rear case C2 fixed to the front case C1, a display panel P, and a metal fixture F fixing the display panel P to the front case C1. When the display device is impacted by an external force or drops to the ground, a shock wave due to the impact is directly transmitted from the front and rear cases C1 and C2 to the display panel P. Hence, structural damage of the display panel P may occur and lead to functional failure thereof.